The present application is directed to a bowl that can be pivotally coupled to a mixer, and to a mixer system having a pivotable bowl.
Mixers are used to mix and blend a wide variety of materials. The mixers typically include a mixer body having a motor that drives a generally vertically-extending mixing element, and a bowl that is located below the mixing element. The bowl receives the materials to be mixed and the lower end of the rotatable mixing element therein. The bowl is typically detachable from the mixer body to aid in loading and unloading the materials into the bowl, and to enable cleaning, repair or replacement of the bowl.
In most existing mixers, the mixer bowl is vertically movable relative to the body such that the bowl can be lowered away from the mixing element. The materials to be mixed can then be added to or removed from the bowl while the bowl is in its lowered position. However, even after the bowl is lowered, the user may have difficulty in accessing the bowl to add or remove materials from the bowl due to the location and orientation of the overhang portion of the mixer body relative to the bowl.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mixer having a bowl that provides convenient access to the bowl.